Spirit of Arachyr
Spirit of Arachyr is a Witch Doctor class item set for Diablo III, released in Patch 2.3.0. Pieces The set consists of six pieces, all of which are required to complete it. All six pieces can only be used and transmogrified by Witch Doctors. *Arachyr's Carapace (Chest Armor) *Arachyr's Claws (Gloves) *Arachyr's Legs (Pants) *Arachyr's Mantle (Pauldrons) *Arachyr's Stride (Boots) *Arachyr's Visage (Helm) Set Bonus: *Summons a permanent Spider Queen who leaves behind webs that deal 4000% damage over 5 seconds and Slow enemies by 60%. The Spider Queen is commanded to move where Corpse Spiders are cast (2 pieces) *Hex gains the effect of Toad of Hugeness rune. After Toad of Hugeness is summoned, the Witch Doctor is healed for 10% of maximum Life per second and takes 50% less damage for 15 seconds (4 pieces) *The damage of creature skills is increased by 9000%. Creature skills are Corpse Spiders, Plague of Toads, Firebats, Locust Swarm, Hex, and Piranhas (6 pieces) The first bonus Elemental Damage type uses the highest Elemental Skill bonus the character has. It will work even if player has no Corpse Spiders skill equipped, but then Spider Queen will not be able to be controlled (and will simply move into the closest enemy). It does not attack by itself, only deals damage with webs. The queen leaves a trail of webs, creating a patch every attack period (normally, 1 per second), each patch roughly 20 yards in radius. Damage of the webs is increased by any bonuses that might affect Corpse Spiders. Multiple patches in same location do not stack. The queen is not killable. The second bonus adds the Toad of Hugeness rune to any other, so each cast of Hex will summon two minions, or summon a Toad and transform the Witch Doctor (with the Angry Chicken). The Witch Doctor may have more than one Toad of Hugeness at a time, and each, upon summoning, will apply the healing/damage reduction effect properly (though it does not stack, only being refreshed). The Toad will no longer swallow the enemies, but instead will lick them, applying the damaging debuff and slowing them by 60% for the duration. The last bonus is especially deadly when coupled with enhancing items and skills: for instance, for Locust Swarm, one may combine it with Wormwood, Quetzalcoatl and Creeping Death. It does empower the Spider Queen summoned by the first bonus, effectively boosting her damage from 800% to 72,800% per tick. Another unconventional, but sometimes deadly combination is this set and Manajuma's Way / Angry Chicken. The third bonus does apply to the Toad of Hugeness. Another powerful combination is Staff of Chiroptera and Bakuli Jungle Wraps combined with Hungry Bats and Piranhas. Trivia *The helm and pauldrons pieces are animated: they will move limbs and jaws of the spider-like features independently from player's movements. *With Spider Queen rune of Corpse Spiders, player may have two different Spider Queens summoned (although they are different in color to distinguish them). *While this set is mutually exclusive with Helltooth Harness, some of the skills they empower match, therefore many item choices for these two sets match. *Toad Licking enemies instead of swallowing them was a result of continuous complaints from players, as swallowed enemies were briefly invulnerable and therefore lowered the Witch Doctor's effective damage. *The set was designed by Josh Manning.2016-03-26, TWO YEARS, TONS OF ART—CELEBRATING REAPER OF SOULS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-04-16 References